


Too Much Prom

by fauvistfly



Series: tumblring towards ecstasy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Braeden/Derek Hale, Minor Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Minor Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauvistfly/pseuds/fauvistfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a bit of a reputation, and as a result people keep asking him to prom…except the one person he wants to take.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Originally posted on tumblr about a year ago <a href="http://fauvistfly.tumblr.com/post/115003067564/too-much-prom">here</a></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Prom

**Author's Note:**

> There is an incredibly brief reference to Malia (and Lydia) in connection with Stiles's appreciation for girls' bodies. Incredibly brief but present, FYI.

Derek has a reputation for three main things. For one, he’s known to be a really good athlete.

Okay, that one is legitimate. He’s always loved sports, and he would spend hours outside, throwing a ball around or doing flips in the grass. Derek’s good at it, and it makes him happy when he helps his teammates to victory. Fine. He’ll acknowledge that part of his reputation.

_(“So are you going to teach me how to do those back flips?” Stiles asks, watching from his place in the grass, squinting into the sun as Derek does flips and starts walking on his hands until he gets tired and flops down next to him._

_“No way. I’m not going to be the one explaining to your dad how you broke your neck trying to do a back flip.” It’s the summer before high school begins, and Derek has all this extra energy thrumming through him. He wonders if high school will change them, their friendship._

_Stiles kicks him before rolling on his stomach, close enough to have their arms brush against each other. “Fine. Yeah, I’d probably hurt myself. You want me to help you practice your pitching?”_

_Derek blushes, even though he knows Stiles doesn’t mean anything by it, probably isn’t even aware of the innuendo since he’s only ever talked about beautiful girls. Still. He blushes.)_

Two, he’s a ladies’ man. Or boy. Or guy. Whatever. People seem to think he’s always on the hunt for a new conquest, that he loves hooking up with girls and breaking their hearts despite never having had a steady girlfriend that has lasted more than a month.

That one is definitely not true. That rumor began when Kate Argent, senior and head cheerleader when he was a **freshman** , decided that Derek was the one she was going to take to prom. It’s all sort of a blur (that’s not exactly true. He wishes he could blur out the details, but his mind is too sharp for its own good) but essentially, Kate was the Queen Bee, dating the football quarterback and ruling the school and all of that. When Mr. Popularity broke up with her for undisclosed reasons (rumors flew but both parties refused to share), she decided that what she needed was someone she could mold. As a freshman, Derek was touted as this sports phenom, helping the varsity basketball and lacrosse teams to victory. Kate basically announced to everyone that she was taking him to prom during a pep rally, and Derek was far too nice to say otherwise because he would never want someone publicly embarrassed like that. In retrospect, he should’ve politely declined, but there are a lot of things he’d do differently when he looks back on his high school years.

So. Kate took him to prom, and Derek partly enjoyed the attention but was also a little uncomfortable with the way she always invaded his space. Still, he was a freshman who was invited to prom, and she was gorgeous. It’s not hard to understand why he fell into her grips. The night of prom came, and Kate pretty much pounced. She blew him in the back seat of her car and then rode him until he cried out. Despite being really young, Derek actually lasted a fair amount of time. It’s possible it was the fear that kept him from climaxing, but eventually he was defeated; Kate then kissed him in that bruising, victorious manner. Derek wanted to throw up afterwards, but he held it in until he got home. (Then he threw up.) He vowed not to have anything to do with her, but it turned out she felt the same way. He wasn’t sure what kind of game she was playing, but Derek had no sadness when she graduated and left Beacon Hills without another word to him.

This leads to the third and last part of his reputation: Derek Hale has a big dick. Okay. That one is also true. BUT. That is not something he meant everyone to know. Though Kate never spoke to him after prom night, she certainly spoke to everyone else; by the time Monday rolled around, everyone was giving him knowing looks and fist bumps. That entire week, Derek flushed with embarrassment every time he heard whispered conversations about him (“Did you hear that she could barely get him into her mouth he was so big? And then that he lasted so long she came twice? I heard that she was so sore from riding him that she needed an ice pack when she got home!”). He’s been told that there are definitely worse things she could’ve said about him, but to this day he still has no idea why she decided to air out the details of their one time together. Most guys would probably love that kind of reputation, but Derek is not most guys.

_(“Of course you’re embarrassed about the rumor. Because you’re ridiculous,” Stiles says, rolling his eyes as he messily eats a handful of curly fries. “I think you’re being a little insensitive here. I’m living vicariously through you. You, who had sex on prom Night with this gorgeous girl—yeah, okay, she’s not the nicest, but she is gorgeous—and then she tells everyone that you were great and that you have a big dick. Dude, look at the sunny side of the street.” Stiles looks down pointedly at Derek’s crotch and then gives him a lewd grin even as curly fries fall out of his mouth._

_Derek reddens in embarrassment, even though he knows Stiles is just teasing. Okay, so he’s probably overreacting about the unwanted attention, and maybe he should be basking in all the talk…but that’s just not him. He can’t help but wish he’d been a little more resistant when Kate started coming onto him. Even knowing that virginity is just a word, Derek still feels a little dirty about the whole thing. It’s no one else’s business anyway. He looks over at Stiles, who’s eating happily and enjoying life, and wonders if Stiles’s first time will be better than his. He hopes so.)_

In reaction to all the rumors flying around about him, Derek essentially shut down and stopped being that nice guy. After that first prom, he had so many indecent proposals that he began glaring at people before they could even get their words out. Though he now has his close circle of friends and a wide net of acquaintances, it took a lot of glaring before people began to leave him alone.

Still, there are always a few people outside his circle who can sense that, beneath all the glaring, Derek is nice—too nice. And also really shy. Some people respond positively to that revelation and become very protective of him—they eventually become his good friends—but others just want to manipulate that niceness for their own gains.

Take Jennifer. Derek is now a **sophomore** , and it’s prom season again. He has no intentions of going, but when Jennifer comes up to him and asks him with that self-effacing quirk of her mouth, he can’t seem to say no. They go on a few dates just to get to know each other better, and Derek finds that he genuinely likes her. She’s smart and clever and silly, and she doesn’t seem to care that he’s a bit of a dork. He’s not calling it love or anything, but he’s actually looking forward to prom this time.

_(They’re doing absolutely nothing. Derek is sprawled on Stiles’s bed, tossing a ball up in the air and catching it, over and over again. Stiles is at his desk on his computer, looking at who knows what, randomly making comments about Lydia Martin’s beautiful strawberry blonde hair or beautiful big brain. Though he should be doing some homework or working out or SOMETHING, Derek just doesn’t feel like it. He just keeps tossing that ball, occasionally glancing over at Stiles and watching those long fingers type, the way he can’t keep his hands off of himself, whether it’s scratching his chin or gripping his thigh or adjusting his balls. It’s killing him in the best way._

_Stiles suddenly spins around in his chair. “So, Jennifer! Oooh,” he says teasingly._

_Derek shrugs and keeps tossing the ball. “She’s actually pretty cool.”_

_“Yeah?” Stiles says as he spins back to face his computer. He continues to type as he says, “So you’re not gonna get all weepy and embarrassed when she talks about your big dick come Monday?”_

_Though he’s tempted to throw the baseball at Stiles, it is a real baseball and therefore would hurt quite a bit. He decides to toss a pillow at him instead. When Stiles turns around, an exaggerated expression of indignation on his face, he smothers a laugh._

_“You did not!” Stiles says as he picks up the pillow._

_“Not what?” Derek says innocently, continuing to toss the ball. He braces himself for impact when Stiles comes after him._

_“You’re gonna have to ice that big dick once I’m done with you!” Stiles yells as he starts thwacking Derek with his pillow._

_Unable to contain the glee in his laughter, Derek throws back his head to laugh even as he grabs the pillow and tries to smother Stiles with it. By the end of their impromptu pillow fight, Derek is on top of Stiles, both of them breathing heavily, eyes twinkling with mischief and affection. Before Derek can do anything else, Stiles quickly rolls them, gives him a loud, smacking kiss on his forehead, and then flops on the bed next to him. “I’m glad you like her. I bet you’ll have a great time at prom this year.”_

_Derek looks over at Stiles, wondering if he’s imagining the wistful tone in Stiles’s voice. He barely wants to go to prom, but Jennifer asked, and it’s not like he’d planned on asking his first choice. He digs the ball out from where it landed, and starts tossing it again. “Yeah, I bet I will.”_

_Stiles catches the ball before Derek can reach it. They end up tossing the ball back and forth, chatting about everything and nothing, until they fall asleep side by side.)_

The night of his second prom is almost over, and Derek finds himself outside with Jennifer, enjoying the cool air after the intense heat of the ballroom filled with sweaty dancers. The moment seems right, so he leans forward and kisses her. She smiles, and somehow Derek ends up pressed against a wall trying to slow things down. When he hears someone call Jennifer’s name, he wants to cringe in embarrassment for the both of them. It turns out to be Kali, Jennifer’s secret love. Apparently, seeing Jennifer with Derek was enough to make Kali confess her love and fight for her. Derek is still reeling from all this new information when Jennifer turns to him and says, “Thanks, Derek. See you Monday? Don’t worry—I’ll make sure everyone knows how good you were.” She pats him on the groin and then walks off with Kali, hand in hand.

So sophomore year’s prom ends with him being used again, this time in a more psychological way. He thought they’d had some kind of connection, but she’d clearly only chosen him because he was nice and had a reputation, enough to make Kali fear for the condition of Jennifer’s heart.

When prom comes around during his **junior** year, Derek doesn’t even consider the possibility of going. That is, until Braeden moves to the school and asks him if he’ll go with her to prom. She’s new, and she seems sweet, and Derek just doesn’t have the heart to say no and have her become the new girl that Derek turned down to prom.

_(“I thought you weren’t going to prom this year?” Stiles asks as he pulls out an orange and starts chowing down._

_Derek looks at Stiles as he fucking bites into the clementine and wonders how it is that this guy is the object of his pining. He watches for a few moments, both in infatuation and disgust, before blinking and saying, “I just couldn’t say no. I mean, she’s new. It’s hard being the new girl. She doesn’t know how much I hate prom. Plus, we’re just going as friends.”_

_Sighing, Derek takes a grumpy bite of his apple. He was hoping that this year, he could just casually ask Stiles to come over and watch a movie, play some video games, anything as long as it meant spending time together and possibly spending the night. Clearly he’s a masochist, but he also isn’t above using prom as an excuse to have late night sleepy conversations with Stiles and watch those eyelashes flutter closed. He’s a horrible person._

_Stiles snorts, completely unaware of Derek’s thoughts. “Does she know that? Because I’m pretty sure she spent all of Bio talking about how hot you were.”_

_Derek wishes Stiles were saying these things out of jealousy, but there’s no sign of it at all—and Derek is looking, hoping, for any sign. Nothing. Stiles is more likely to sigh at Lydia’s boobs in that top or Malia’s legs in those shorts than look at Derek in his anything. He sighs heavily again, and even that doesn’t get a glance from Stiles.)_

So Derek goes to his third prom, and when Braeden starts moving against him like she wants something more than friendship, he lets her. He knows it’s not right, but the one he wants clearly doesn’t want him back, and it’s soothing to know that someone does want him.

Derek’s third prom might be the worst because now he feels like he’s the one who used Braeden. Surprisingly, she doesn’t seem interested in extending their friendship beyond prom. He’s both thankful and curious as to what changed her mind, but when he sees her on Monday, confidently sitting with the popular kids and flirting with the baseball captain, he feels less guilty about the whole thing because apparently there was mutual using.

 **Senior** year comes around, and with it comes another prom, The Prom. Derek is refusing to go this year. He’s gone three times already, and he is making it clear to everyone that he is NOT GOING. Of course, he knows that everyone else is excited about it, making plans and limo rentals and restaurant reservations. But somehow, Cora has made it clear that the word itself is verboten in his presence. It becomes common knowledge, and as the evening approaches without any proposals, Derek starts breathing easily.

It’s the night before prom, and Derek and Stiles are in his room, sprawled on his bed. Stiles is tapping away on his laptop, and Derek is reading for English class. There’s a comfortable silence between them, even as Derek tries not to focus on the dexterity of Stiles’s fingers on the keyboard.

“So, Derek, about tomorrow night…”

Derek braces himself. He hates prom so much, hates any mention of it, but now he’s scared that Stiles is going to tell him he’s found a date or that he hasn’t found a date and wants to know if Derek will be his back-up plan. Honestly, Derek doesn’t know if he has it in him to go to another prom even if it means going with Stiles (and especially not as a last resort).

“Yeah, what about it?” Derek says, somewhat cautiously.

“I hear there’s a big thing happening tomorrow. Sorta school-related,” he says, finally putting aside his laptop and sliding his knees up, his head coming to rest on them.

Derek rolls his eyes, though he saves his spot and puts down his novel. “Yeah, yeah, prom. I can say the word,” he says flippantly, even as his heart constricts in anticipation.

“You wanna… _not_ go to there with me?”

“What?” Derek says, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Stiles keeps his chin on his knees and picks nervously at his socks. “You know, not wear a tux, not go to a fancy restaurant, not take a million posed photos in the heat, not dance in a smelly room with people you don’t really like.” Stiles eventually he lifts his head to look at Derek straight on. “Not Prom? With me?”

Derek smiles slowly until his entire face is lit up with happiness. “Yes. I’d love to.”

Pretty soon Stiles’s face is just as bright with delight, and he ducks his head a little, covering his mouth with his knees to hide the blush rising up his cheeks. “Okay. Cool.”

Derek laughs and then pushes his foot out against Stiles’s knees so that he can see his face. “Cool. Right. Okay.”

“Shut up,” Stiles says, grabbing his foot and shoving it away. “Do you make fun of all the people who ask you to prom?”

“I thought it was Not Prom? Are you trying to trick me?” Derek says, shoving his foot against Stiles’s hip this time.

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s calf in an attempt to keep him still. “Do I get all the perks that go along with a prom date? Find out for myself whether all those big dick rumors are true?”

Derek uses Stiles’s weight on his calves to do a sit-up, and suddenly their faces are inches apart. “Do you want to find out?” Derek says quietly, his eyes searching Stiles’s in wonder.

Stiles gets a tiny smile on his face before he leans forward and lightly brushes their lips together. It’s electric, the soft touch of their mouths, the hint of wetness when Derek’s tongue reaches out for more. Then Stiles leans back and murmurs, “I’ve already seen your dick, big guy.” He snorts unattractively when he sees the look on Derek’s face.

Derek then pounces, and Stiles is suddenly under Derek, still laughing. “I’m pretty sure it’s grown since 8th grade. Wanna see if I’m right?” he asks, thrusting against him to make his point.

In an attempt to wipe that smug smile off of Derek’s face, Stiles wraps his legs around Derek’s ass and says, “Bring it on, Hale.”

*

When Stiles walks into class on Monday limping slightly, everyone gives him knowing looks. No one believes him when he says he fell off the bed.

_(He totally fell off the bed. When Derek showed him exactly how much he’d grown since 8th grade, it’s possible Stiles fell off the bed in surprise.)_

_(Also, if anyone was limping because of sexy times on prom night, it wasn’t Stiles.)_

_(Stiles didn’t end up limping until their 3rd date.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come chat with me on tumblr: [fauvistfly.tumblr.com](http://fauvistfly.tumblr.com). Multifandom tumblr with pretty faces and yummy food!


End file.
